sternenstaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Myrthen Voit
Myrthen Mayer Voit was a legendary commander and Oberbefehlshaber der Operationssektor of the ''Weltraummarine'''' '' during his life in the Menschlicher Sternenstaat and the Milky Way, and — following the Gorith Incident that led to the loss of an entire naval battlefleet, the ''Unzerbrechlich Weltraummarine Schlachtflotte'', ''in addition to their subsequent battles of survival within the Andromeda Galaxy — is currently one of the chief human custodians of the Custodians of the Sanctorum, a loose warrior-state of thaumaturges and psykers. Being born on the Staat world of Morcote in 567 SA to Thomas Voit and Amanda Mayer of House Voit, Myrthen was immediately singled out by medical specialists to exhibit intense psionic potential, thus deeming him a direct asset to the state and subsequently shaping much of his early life into a blend of military upbringing and experimentation. Background Over the course of his early life, his psionic potential gave way to a host of different powers that only Myrthen himself was cognizant of, including manipulation of physical properties of objects and mental states or memories of beings. However, his intense and self-convincing belief in the religious tenets of Veran Catholicism swayed Myrthen away from the urges of psychological manipulation en masse, leading to a self-restraint of his powers that aided in masking his own true potential. Nevertheless, the powers that he did exhibit complemented his natural, titanic intelligence, which allowed him to skyrocket through the ranks of the ''Weltraummarine and eventually become an integral part of the Oberkommando der Staatswehr — ''the high command of the state military, the ''Staatswehr ''— with the experiences of several wars and military expeditions such as the Southern Reclamation War and Gaian Expedition enriching Myrthen's wisdom. Being hailed as a "one-of-a-kind" human by many in the Sternenstaat, Myrthen created a persona that was both loved and feared for his all-pervasive intelligence and ambiguous employment of psionic power. Taking command of the ''Unzerbrechlich ''battlefleet after the Gaian Expedition, he would invoke this persona to the best of his abilities in inspiring his men and close followers. With his reputation blossoming, his noble family of House Voit began to skyrocket in fame, bringing them into the ranks battled between those such as House Kaulitz and others. This, of course, created a host of enemies in his wake in reaction to this sudden power imbalance, but Myrthen's distaste for politics allowed little action to be taken against him. Even so, this would all change in 612 SA after the end of the Staat-Abujani War, where he and his battlefleet would fall victim to a massive, anomalous space-time displacement somewhere in the southern fringes of the Nauticus Sector and near the star system of Gorith. This event, known as the Gorith Incident, was a massive blow to the Sternenstaat's navy due to a loss of thousands of warships in addition to countless naval personnel and Myrthen himself. The government's investigation into the phenomenon ruled it a total anomalous event that was triggered by a warp failure, as instruments brought to Gorith could not suggest any probable warp paths for the battlefleet. The state announced Myrthen and the men and women that served with him dead on July 24th, 612, leaving his pregnant wife, Angela Vogel, a widow. Later giving birth to the twins Armin and Holger Voit, both sons would grow up only hearing tales of their father's legacy and recordings of his presence, believing him to have died and his navy lost to the void of space. Unbeknownst to any in the Staat, however, the ''Unzerbrechlich ''battlefleet had found itself transported to the galactic cusp of the Andromeda galaxy. This event transformed the fleet into the Lost Armada, and thrusted the orphaned navy into a series of campaigns for survival against totally unknown xenoi factions and nations known as the Campaign of the Lost Armada. Myrthen's demanded intellect and unrestrained psionic power, in addition to the overall veterancy and remnant morale of the battlefleet, helped to have a majority of the ships survive various skirmishes as they attempted to consolidate infrastructure in the planemo of Myrthen's Nook, which was a frozen superearth wandering the Andromedan interstellar void. Many sailors under Myrthen's command died from a mixture of starvation, disease, and suicides as the situation worsened and truly settled in. This, coupled with various intrusions of rather unique xenoi forces into the stellar region, forced Myrthen's hand to personally survey the surrounding regions for a planet suitable for human residency. These aforementioned intrusions became the Custodian Contact battles as elements of the Lost Armada skirmished with scout craft belonging to the Custodians of the Sanctorum. It was only through mass psionic contact with members of this polity that peace was temporarily made, leading to an exchange of pure mental conceptualizations between Myrthen and representative custodians. These efforts yieled Myrthen extensive knowledge on the current state of the regions around the Armada's home planemo, and seeking to learn more (and possibly how to viably return to the Milky Way), he was inevitably inducted into the entity due to his powers. Myrthen was treated as a total alien even by fellow custodians upon his induction, being a legitimate extragalactic foreigner and thus ignorant on most matters pertaining to the custodians and local affairs. Nevertheless, he was able to find respite for the remaining ships and men following him in the Sanctorum of the Fallen after fighting in the Campaign of the Fallen Custodes, which was an insurrection of hardline custodians who sought expansionist policies against neighboring xenoi nations. The Sanctorum of the Fallen was a nebula containing a cradle of stars somewhere near the main star cluster of the Custodians' polity, the Sanctorum of the Just. It was here that for over two hundred years he and his followers both fought with the Custodians and researched methods of intergalactic travel, in a faint hope of establishing communications with their ancestral nation. ''Work in progress. Personality Myrthen, still holding strong to the beliefs of Christianity as a means of tempering his otherwise expansive psionic capabilities and mending his fractured psyche (as a result of such power), maintains virtues such as patience in synchrony with his own intelligence. However, two centuries of battle and dedication to returning to his home galaxy has left Myrthen aggravated in other aspects of his personality, such as being unabashedly cruel in utilization of his powers and envious of seizing technology to help him in his efforts. His own intelligence and stature as a commander of an entire naval contingent stands as a foundation to the personality trait of being wholly decisive on topics that come to his attention. In addition to this, he also makes these decisions on short notice, often for the benefit of his followers and himself. It is important to note that Myrthen has become effectively the "father figure" to all humans that follow him as a part of the Lost Armada. With humans being born under his leadership who have never seen the Milky Way or Sternenstaat, he exhibits a large degree of empathy to their curiosity and innocence of the conflicts raging both in Andromeda and back in their home galaxy. As a result, he is ultimately protective of his "flock", seeing them as his own figurative children. This subconsciously chips at his otherwise impervious religiosity, with their reverence of him in such a patriarchal fashion almost mimicking that of a religion. Even with his intelligence and power, Myrthen often finds himself only exuding a minimal amount of effort in combat for both preservation of his energy and to gain enjoyment from battle. This has costed him once before, with Myrthen almost losing the entirety of the left side of his body to a potent thaumaturge, but nevertheless still exists to some degree within his approach to enemies and problematic situations. Work in progress. Appearance As a member of the Custodians of the Sanctorum, Myrthen's normal attire consists of a set of scarlet robes that are decorated with a mix of thauma-attractant runes and symbols of the long-lost Sternenstaat, such as the Zentrumband. When appearing to fellow humans of the Lost Armada, however, he is usually preferential to wearing his old commanding attire consistent of the overcoat and various garments belonging to those of the prominent rank of Oberbefehlshaber der Operationssektor. During times of duress and combat, Myrthen is able to materialize a set of armor made from ucaren, a metamaterial used by custodians for its abnormal durability that rivals even the strongest of materials found in the Milky Way. This armor sports runes and symbols similar to his normal robes, and are painted in a similar scarlet color. Physically, Myrthen stands at five feet and eleven inches, or around 1.56 meters. His musculature is defined against the backdrop of his fair skin from years of exertion, and is marred on the left side of his chest by the symbol of the Custodians' polity. One of the only features truly representative of Myrthen himself is his black hair, which has been left to grow into a spiked, waist-length style that is usually hidden by the robes he normally dons. Work in progress. Powers and abilities Physical abilities It is hard for many to analyze the pure physical prowess of Myrthen without accounting for the constant enhancement of such through psionic and thaumaturgical means. Nevertheless, he does possess an innate, defined musculature that, through enhancement by the former, leads him to be invulnerable to most means of damage - mostly kinetic and energetic in nature. Psionic abilities Being one of the most powerful human psykers to emerge from the Sternenstaat, Myrthen has access to a miscellany of psionic powers and abilities that are otherwise inaccessible to even other adept psi-users. However, much of these powers are rarely used either due to Myrthen's own personal refusal or the lack of a desire to use it thereof from his "laziness" to exerting energy. Property Manipulation Myrthen has access to the power of property manipulation, or manipulating the physical properties and variables of entire objects (or parts of said object), such as its magnitude and direction (vectors), mass, temperature, et cetera. Work in progress. Thaumaturgical abilities Work in progress. Bioaugmentations Myrthen is in possession of the Custodian bio-augment known as an inherent eye. In essence, it is a sensory organ that can detect anomalous energies in the same manner than a normal eye can detect light, and is used by possessors of such to gauge the power potential and possibilities of enemy thaumaturges and psykers. Intelligence Work in progress. Trivia * The origin of his first name, Myrthen, comes from the title used for a collection of songs by German composer Robert Schumann. * ??? Category:Characters Category:Psykers Category:Custodians of the Sanctorum Category:Menschlicher Sternenstaat